


i'll show you what i've been missing

by rinalivesonmars



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Promise, Romance, This was like the first I wrote, hence why its shit, its happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 11:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinalivesonmars/pseuds/rinalivesonmars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's this intangible flame that scorches Louis's soul. Louis swears there's more than ice inside of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll show you what i've been missing

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first thing I wrote. I feel that explains the mediocrity of this fic.

The worst sadness is the one that you don't see coming

It seeps through cracks, unlocked doors, shattered windows and obliviousness. It starts at the tips of your toes, travelling through your system like a smoke that you can't see.

It's not a train-wreck- you don't register it (or maybe you don't want to) and you wish it was because that would be easier, you'd cope. 

It's a noxious gas, odourless and colourless that courses through your veins, crawling under your skin and you see it too late.

You're broken, defeated- numb

But worst of all. You're alone. 

\--

Harry's packing the last box, dreading the sound of masking tape being torn, shutting away his last memory. The apartment is so quiet, void of banter, Disney movies and clinking glasses of red wine shared with a new dish that he would have prepared after days of interviews and photoshoots. He's vowed that he won't cry over this and with a deep breath and trying to halt his trembling hands, he's picking up his last clutter of a life that needs to be left behind and is leaving everything he's ever wanted

\--

His new apartment is beautiful, sweeping ceilings and a great view and it's a cold Tuesday night when he's staring blankly at the t.v that he realizes it'll never be enough, there's no Louis. He misses dog-eared books scattered on coffee-tables, Yorkshire tea bags on all the counter tops. His wardrobe lacks splashes of red, blue and oh god he misses the stripes and suspenders. Harry slams his head against the shower wall, barely wincing as the steaming water fogs up immaculate glass. He can't see anything and he wishes that his memory could be so easily blurred. 

\--

Liam swears the tension in the recording studio is tangible, full of unsaid words and bitter regret as Louis strolls in, pocketing his phone and freezing as his cheerful blue hues land on Harry, who's practically curled in on himself in a ragged jumper and leaning away from Zayn. Louis sucks in a breath, hollowing his cheeks before releasing and spins, grabbing at Niall who was keenly observing the situation (they don't give Niall enough credit) and launching himself at the Irish blonde, gibbering about movies and pints later. Liam wants to go back to bed, maybe head to the gym and forget the situation. When did HarryandLouis become Harry and Louis? 

 

Two weeks earlier 

"Hey Lou?"

"Yeah Hazza?"

"Management don't like us, do they?"

"...Not very much, no"

"That won't ruin us will it?"

"Nothing can ruin us, remember?"

"Yeah, I guess. You'll still love me, even if they get you and Eleanor married or something insane like that?"

"I'll always love you Harry, nothing could ever change that" 

\--

Harry's sitting on a secluded park bench, tucked away by bushes and trees. It's his tranquility (he forgets it was theirs once) He's crying, for the first time, really mourning how much he's lost. His shoulders are heaving and his long fingers are covering his eyes, trying to block out everything. All he can hear is raised voices, slamming doors and big warning signs telling him not to be reckless, try to remember how much is at stake and he's so frustrated, ready to take on Management when he realised he'd be taking them on by himself. Harry's shuddering now, Louis's desperation turned into acceptance burning in his throat, his mind. "Harry...it's the only way" It's the gentle crunch of Toms on grass that causes him to stiffen and he's not ready- he's never going to be ready for this. 

"Harry..."

"Don't. Louis, please- don't."

"You need to under-"

"Understand what? That you left, walked away from something that could have been perfect? That you're living with some imitation brunette who doesn't even fuck you? Understand that I'm on my own in some ridiculous penthouse. Understand that you're happy living a sham whilst ruining someone's life?" 

Harry's cheeks were reddening, his breathing becoming staggered as it finally poured out, the hurt, the anger- the betrayal. Louis's face was draining of colour, barely able to comprehend the mess that had unravelled, left miles of distance between them. All he wanted to do was wrap Harry in his arms, hold him till he breaks and whisper how he'd never leave again, how he loved him so much. The scariest thought was that he couldn't, trapped in his own fear and willingness to comply with what he was given. Him and Harry were so different. Harry was a raging fire that flared and sparked, a beautiful inferno that paid no heed to what was around him. Louis wanted that so badly, wanted to be everything Harry was and yet he was stuck in his own mind, not ready to face the future. 

"Harry, I'm...I'm sorry. I...miss you. I need you back Harry. I know, I know I've messed up and I would take it all back if I could. Give me a chance Harry, we can take it slow, I'll do anything but just give me a chance"

Harry didn't notice the tension leave his body, how he'd relaxed just listening to Louis and how he wanted to give everything to Louis. He was still bruised, sore and tender but maybe, maybe he could try. He extended his hand, fingers stretched towards the man that he'd somehow fallen in love with and Louis with a tentative smile curling his lips took the proffered hand, leading him down to the pond, giving them a perfect reflection of the moon.

"Hey Harry"

"Yes Louis"

"I'd give you the moon, I mean it's the least I can do, just give me a chance?

Ow! What was that for?"

"I never want to hear you quote one of our songs again"


End file.
